


Erano Uchiha

by Krystal_Tsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, M/M, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Tsuki/pseuds/Krystal_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Erano esattamente compatibili come quel ventaglio".  Rosso e bianco: i colori degli Uchiha. I colori che meglio esemplificano la loro pazzia, la loro passione, il loro amore.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erano Uchiha

**Author's Note:**

> Si lega, in parte, all'ipotetica fanfic che vorrei sviluppare come alternativa all'orrenda fine che ci ha riservato Naruto e il cui plot di base vede Itachi riportato in vita da Sasuke, ma cieco poiché i suoi occhi ora appartengono al fratello minore.  
> (su [Livejournal](http://krystal-tsuki.livejournal.com/22754.html))

Itachi era bello. Non d'una bellezza volgare. Nemmeno sapeva d'essere così bello.  
Umile e modesto, Sasuke l'aveva sempre trovato più simile ad una creatura del cielo piuttosto che appartenente come lui alla mera razza umana.  
  
Sasuke sapeva che molti uomini e molte donne erano stati ammaliati dal fascino di Itachi.  
Non li biasimava affatto.  
Li uccideva, quello sì, perché a nessuno era permesso di guardare Itachi in un certo modo se non a lui. Ma non li biasimava né li colpevolizzava.  
Gli toglieva gli occhi, prima di ucciderli, perché non erano degni di averli, perché si erano posati dove non avrebbero dovuto, poi li uccideva. A volte in modo crudele, altre volte in modo più sommatorio. Non importava poi tanto.  
Ma non li colpevolizzava mai.  
Come avrebbe potuto? Non era forse lui il primo a riconoscere l'indubbia bellezza di quella creatura? Non era forse lui il primo a domandarne, desiderarne il corpo? Oltre l'anima, s'intende.  
  
Poi, con ancora le mani sporche di sangue, tornava da quella creatura che d'umano nemmeno le sensuali fattezze, era spesso portato a credere, aveva.  
\- Perché sei sporco di sangue? -  
Era la retorica domanda che Itachi sempre gli poneva. Come se non lo sapesse. Come se, pur non potendo vedere quel viso tanto simile al suo, pur non potendo vedere le mani sporche di sangue, non ne riconoscesse l'odore acre e pungente. Come se non riconoscesse in esso lo stesso odore di quello che lui, un tempo, aveva versato per un fine… più grande.  
Come se non sapesse che se quello stesso fine uccideva era a causa sua e sua soltanto.  
\- Niente d'importante - era la solita, retorica risposta del suo amato vendicatore.  
\- Devi smetterla … - invano diceva allora, ogni volta.  
  
Ma non riusciva mai a tirarsi indietro quando Sasuke lo baciava. Quando voleva amarlo nella maniera più dolce, ed insieme, più cruda possibile. Anche se sapeva cos'era successo. Anche se conosceva il motivo di quel sangue. Anche se conosceva il motivo di quella furia cieca e violenta. Anche se sapeva che Sasuke era come pazzo.  
Il problema era solo uno.  
Anche lui, il grande e ora inutile Itachi Uchiha, era pazzo.  
Pazzo d'amore per quel fratello che ora gli sussurrava all'orecchio che era solo suo e suo soltanto e che toccava a lui ora proteggerlo e che lo avrebbe fatto perché era solo suo e e suo soltanto.  
Pazzo d'amore per quel fratello che lo sbatteva sul letto, gli strappava i vestiti e lo teneva stretto al proprio corpo, afferrando con le mani i suoi lunghi capelli perché anche quelli erano suoi e suoi soltanto.  
Pazzo d'amore per quel fratello che gli graffiava i fianchi , gli mordeva la pelle, gli lasciava visibili segni del suo amore pazzo e sconsiderato su ogni angolo del corpo, perché era suo e suo soltanto  
Pazzo d'amore per quel fratello che nemmeno lo preparava a quell'improvvisa intrusione perché se lo meritava di soffrire, perché era colpa e colpa sua soltanto se gli uomini lo guardavano, lo desideravano, lo volevano possedere come invece stava dannatamente facendo lui e lui soltanto, perché solo lui poteva, perché era suo e suo soltanto.  
Pazzo d'amore per quel fratello che gli ripeteva che lo amava, lo amava tanto da stare male, lo amava tanto da fargli male, e lo cingeva al suo corpo, affinché la sua schiena diventasse tutt'una col petto fraterno, e, mentre entrava ed usciva da lui, gli diceva rabbioso che solo lui poteva, che nessun altro l'avrebbe mai toccato, perché era suo e suo soltanto.  
  
E Itachi lo sapeva.  
_Lo sapeva da sempre._  
Sarebbe sempre appartenuto solo a Sasuke.  
E Sasuke sarebbe appartenuto a lui e a lui soltanto.  
  
Questo era il destino degli Uchiha: _la pazzia_  
_... e l'amore._  
  
D'altronde, i due colori che rappresentavano gli Uchiha, i colori di cui si componeva il ventaglio che era simbolo del loro Clan, esemplificavano fin troppo bene la crudele, eppure tanto magnanima, sorte a cui erano destinati.  
C'era il rosso. Era il rosso del sangue. Della passione. Dell'amore. Era il rosso del fuoco. Il rosso dello stesso Sharingan.  
Poi c'era il bianco. C'era la saggezza. C'era la purezza e la morte. La resa incondizionata. L'assenza di tutto.  
Era terribile, a pensarci, l'analogia che univa questi due colori. Sembravano cuciti su misura per un Clan come gli Uchiha.  
Un clan destinato ad amare tanto fino a morirne, un clan destinato ad arrendersi incondizionatamente ad una folle, eppur tremendamente pura e sincera, passione.  
Un clan destinato a bruciare nel fuoco dello Sharingan fino alla totale estinzione.  
  
Era davvero terribile a pensarci.  
Ma erano Uchiha.  
Ed erano insieme.  
Folli d'amore.  
_Ma insieme._  
  
E Itachi, mentre suo fratello si spingeva in lui, e lo faceva suo e suo soltanto, si rese conto di una cosa.  
Erano _esattamente_ compatibili come quel ventaglio.  
Sasuke era il rosso.  
Itachi era il bianco.  
E non sarebbero mai coesistiti divisi.  
  
Erano vivi solo insieme.  
Ed insieme, probabilmente, questa volta sarebbero morti.  
  
Folli.  
E Saggi.  
  
Il Fuoco.  
E il Niente.  
  
L'Amore.  
E la Morte.  
  
_Erano Uchiha._  
  
E quando il veleno del suo serpente si riversò nel suo corpo,  
e quando il piacere prese il corpo di entrambi,  
_pensò che davvero non c'era niente di meglio al mondo._  



End file.
